The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Penstemon plant, botanically known as Penstemon hybrid ‘Pmoore14’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pmoore14’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for garden and landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Longstock, England with the objective of developing new cultivars of Penstemon with strong plant habits and large, unique flowers.
‘Pmoore14’ was derived from a cross made in July of 2007 between an unnamed, proprietary Penstemon barbatus plant (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed, proprietary Penstemon heterophyllus plant (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Pmoore14’ was selected in summer 2009 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in October of 2010 in Longstock, England. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.